The serpents little lost lion
by MidnightGoddess123
Summary: When Harry is almost raped by Dumbledore,Severus rescues him and brings him to the dark lord. Now with the help of Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy,Severus Snape,Remus Lupin and Sirius Black they will be able to save the little lion but what happens when Harry dosent want to leave.Rated M for later chapters and mention of failed rape and actual rape and abuse SERIOUS abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The serpent and the lion

A/N:HELLLOOO my phyco minions please enjoy my...amazing...ness...bye.

Warnings:Rateing M because I love that rateing Dumbledork Hermeny and Ron EVIL manipulating Sirius is NOT dead BTW he lives and is preggos kidding or am I!.

Pairings:Voldemort/Tom and Harry as I like to call Hardemort Sirius/Remus who are Wolfstar for some reason..and Draco/Severus as I like to call Seaco...don't judge me and my mash up names there is also some mentions of attempted rape and successful rape and abuse enjoy.

- _Harry's P.O.V_

I wait patiently for the head master to come back he told me to wait hear while he went to get something that will help him explain._[Flashback] I sit in the headmasters office and wait for him to say something he then says"Harry there is something I must tell you but it is something secret that you can't tell anyone not even Miss Granger or Mr Weasly do you promise?"I nod and he says"Well as you know lord Voldemort is back and I want you to have the best protection you can have so you will not be going back to the Dursly's this year."I silently thank god then professor Dumbledore says"There is something else I have to tell you as well Harry I..I..I...I can't do it yet I'm sorry stay hear I will be right back."[End Flashback]_I hear the headmaster come in and puts his hands on my shoulder rubbing it and he says"Harry I'm ready to tell you now."He flicks his wand and the door locks and so do the windows. I'm confused then Dumbledore pushes me against the wall brushes my fringe out of my eyes and says "Harry I'm in love with you."Then leans down and kisses me on my lips.

-A/N:Ohh yea Dumbles and Harry Harry dosent like him like that and soon not at all well see you next chapter my phyco army from the Midnight_Goddess 3 


	2. Chapter 2:On the way to Riddle manor

The serpents little lion

A/N:HELLLOOO...agen wow I suck well have fun...I gess...bye.

Warnings:Rateing M because I love that rateing Dumbledork Hermeny and Ron EVIL manipulating. Sirius is NOT dead BTW he lives

Pairings:Voldemort/Tom and Harry as I like to call Hardemort Sirius/Remus who are Wolfstar for some reason..and Draco/Severus as I like to call Seaco...don't judge me and my mash up names there is also some mentions of attempted rape and successful rape and abuse enjoy.

-_Harry's P.O.V_

When Dumbledore kissed me my first reaction was to run so I kicked him in the crotch and ran to the door so I started pounding on the door and it opend to reveal a angry Severus so I hid behind him hopeing that he would save me. He looked at me then at the headmaster when he made the conection he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and shot a stuning spell at him he then dragged me to the dungens with him and fire called someone then he sead"Lucius it happend I'm takeing Harry to Riddle manor tell the others the war is almost hear."Then he grabed my wrist looked me in the eye and sead"Harry you are not safe hear I'm takeing you to Riddle manor you should know who lives there is presume?"I nod and say "Voldemort lives there." He shakes his head and says"Not quite Tom Riddle lives there Voldemort is Dumbledore so don't be worried about Tom Dumbledore is the one who has been trying to kill you from the start."I nod in understanding so I step into the fire with him and brace myself for the trip. And as expected there was a woosh and we where gone.

A/N:I suck there is no saying other wise well I hope you liked the chapter if anything is spelled wrong its because my spell check dosent work poop...anyway revew whatever that is oh and can someone tell me why Sirius and Remus pairing is called Wolfstar because I have no clue and sorry for the short chapter I suck anyway bye from your Midnight_Goddess123.


End file.
